


can't forget your style (or your cynicism)

by reamuntada



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Wrong Number AU, im gonna be honest this is so bad, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reamuntada/pseuds/reamuntada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[15:47] <i>ok so i was thinkin b4 rite</i><br/>[15:47] <i>wud u rather cut off ur foot</i><br/>[15:48] <i>or be a madrid fan</i></p><p>[15:48] <b>Excuse me?</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the first time I've written anything like this, so sorry for any mistakes or whatever, I've not really slept and it's not been read over or anything. Comments would be really really appreciated because i don't really know whether to continue it (but also in general they'd be appreciated:D).
> 
> Title is from Homesick at Space Camp by Fall Out Boy

[15:47] _ok so i was thinkin b4 rite_  
[15:47] _wud u rather cut off ur foot_  
[15:48] _or be a madrid fan_

[15:48] **Excuse me?**

[15:48] _bc if u cut off ur foot then u only have 1_  
[15:49] _nd thatd be rly weird_

[15:49] **Who is this?**

[15:50] _bt if u didnt_  
[15:50] _ud hav 2 be a madrid fan lmao_  
[15:50] _its cesc u asshole_  
[15:51] _geri ive litrly been ur bst friend since we were like 3_  
[15:51] _how do u nt kno my numbr??? >:( >:(_

[15:52] **...I think you have the wrong number.**  
[15:52] **This isn't Geri, sorry.**

[15:53] _oh omg im srry_  
[15:54] _shit i just checkd nd i typd it in wrng_  
[15:54] _it was close tho :):):)_  
[15:55] **It's okay, don't worry about it.**

\--

[20:19] _u nvr anserd my q tho_

[20:24] **What?**

[20:25] _cut off ur foot or be madrid fan????_

[20:27] **Oh**

[20:28] _soooooo????????_

[20:30] **What?**

[20:30] _wHICH 1???_  
[20:31] _SORRY I HIT CAPS_  
[20:31] _NO I CNT MAKE IT STOP_  
[20:31] _fixd it :D:D:D_  
[20:32] _ok which 1 thn??_

[20:34] **That's easy, be a Madrid fan.**

[20:35] _OMG RLY??_  
[20:35] _WHY THO???_  
[20:36] _who wud do tht 2 thmslvs_  
[20:36] _do u hv xtra nice feet or smthn????_

[20:37] **What? No**  
[20:37] **I'm a Madrid fan.**

[20:37] _bc y els wud any1 put thmslf thru tht??_  
[20:38] _wait_  
[20:38] _R U SRS??_

[20:39] **Yes**

[20:39] _WEL_  
[20:39] _i guess i cn 4gve u_

[20:40] **...really? How nice of you.**

[20:40] _I KNO_  
[20:42] _WAIT_  
[20:42] _THAT WAS SARCSTC_  
[20:42] _WSNT IT??_  
[20:43] _cm bckkkkk_  
[20:43] _plssss_  
[20:45] _iv gt puppydog eyes rn_  
[20:45] _i kno u cnt c thm bt its qt nd sad i swear_  
[20:46] _:(:(:(_

[20:47] **Can you actually spell anything at all?**

[20:48] _YEA I KNW UD BE BCK_  
[20:48] _NO1 CN RESIST PUPPYDOG EYES_  
[20:49] _nd lbr u lv the spellin_

[20:50] **It's actually nearly impossible to understand.**  
[20:51] **It's not even text speak, you just miss out vowels mostly.**

[20:52] _sht up it ttlly wrks_  
[20:52] _u md me sad nd i dnt evn kno ur name_  
[20:53] _thts rude tbh_  
[20:53] _:(:(:(_

[20:54] **Oh sorry.**

[20:54] _its ok :D :D_

[20:54] _wht is it tho???_

[20:55] **What?**

[20:55] _ur name_  
[20:55] _im cesc btw_

[20:56] **Oh right**

[20:56] _i thnk i sed tht b4 tho_

[20:57] **Yeah, you did.**  
[20:58] **I'm Iker.**

[20:59] _:):):)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I've been meaning to update this for a while, but I'm actually trash and I take forever to do literally anything. But anyway, here it is, sorry if it's crappy! Feedback would be so lovely! :)

[08:29] _wtf is ths hour_

[08:31] _y am i awke_

[08:33] _i hate geri hes sch an asshole tbh_

[08:34] _ikerrrrrr_

[08:34] _omg dnt ignor me im bord_

[08:35] _r u stil alive????_

[09:27] Sorry, I was busy

[09:28] And 8:30 isn't early

[09:28] _OMG HI_

[09:29] _UR ALIVE_

[09:31] Yeah, I've been awake for hours. I was just busy.

[09:32] _hOURS???_

[09:32] _lyk >1???_

[09:33] Yeah. I've been up since 6:30

[09:34] _in the mrning????_

[09:35] Yes?

[09:36] _ok bt wht is rong w/ u??_

[09:37] _y wud u do tht 2 urself??_

[09:38] _y dnt u lv urself????_

[09:39] I'm at work

[09:40] _tht is the wrst thng eva_

[09:40] _whr do u wrk??_

[09:41] My boss is yelling at me now, I have to go.

[09:41] _tel hm ur talkin 2 a qt boy_

[09:42] _i bet hed ttlly undrstnd_

[09:43] Did you really just spell understand with one vowel?

[09:43] Unbelievable.

[09:44] I'm actually kind of impressed.

[09:44] _i kno_

[09:45] _im amzng tbh_

[09:45] _:)))_

_\--_

[21:57] _r u wtchin ths tru crme thng???_

[21:57] _its so strnge omg_

[21:58] _ppl r so weird_

[21:59] No, what channel is it on? My roommate is watching the TV right now.

[22:00] _idk i cnt rmmbr_

[22:00] _i cba lukin_

[22:01] _also u hv a rm8???_

[22:01] _thts kwl_

[22:03] I don't always. I'm away with work, and we always share rooms.

[22:03] _o ok_

[22:04] _wht do u do? u nvr tld me b4_

[22:05] Nothing interesting. Just work for the city.

[22:05] _ur bein mstrius_

[22:05] _r u lyk a spy or smthn??_

[22:06] _OMG U R ARNT U_

[2206] _THTS SO KWL!!!!!_

[22:07] I'm not a spy. And what is that even supposed to say?

[22:08] Is it supposed to be mysterious? Because you're not even close this time.

[22:09] _wow RUDE my texting is great_

[22:10] _IS THT BTTR??_

[22:12] It is actually.

[22:12] _:(((_

[22:13] _ur mean_

[22:13] _i dnt lyk u nymr_

[22:14] I'm not Neymar

[22:14] I don't dive like that when I play football.

[22:15] _U TK THT BCK_

[22:15] _NEYMAR DSNT DVE_

[22:16] _u jst w8 4 clásico_

[22:16] _wen we kck ur ass nd neymar gts a hattrck_

[22:17] _nd ramos gts a red bc evry1 knos he wil_

[22:18] You won't beat us and Sergio won't get sent off.

[22:18] _hahaha yeh he wil he alwys dus_

[22:18] _also u play football?_

[22:19] Yeah.

[22:19] _me 2!!!!!_

[22:20] Cool?

[22:21] _lyk i play for a lcl team_

[22:22] _whr do u play?_

[22:22] I'm a goalkeeper

[22:23] _haha lyk casillas_

[22:23] _u evn hav the sme nme haha ;)_

[22:24] What about you??

[22:24] _midfild_

[22:24] _midfield**_

[22:25] You're actually correcting yourself on spelling?

[22:25] Who are you and what happened to Cesc?

[22:25] ;)

[22:26] _1stly football is srs so lyk i alwys spel tht rite_

[22:26] _2ndly WS THT A SMLY FCE???_

[22:27] _WHO R U ND WHT HPPND TO IKER?????_

[22:28] Hey, I can use smiley faces

[22:28] _RLLY??? I DDNT KNO_

[22:30] Now who's being mean?

 

-

[22:18] **iker who the actual fuck are u texting**

[22:19] **u never text anyone**

[22:19] **it literally took like a year before you even text me back**

[22:21] **so as your best friend im offended**

[22:21] Sergio why are you texting me when we're in the same room?

[22:22] **u can't talk u just replied**

[22:23] **besides i tried to actually ask u but u just said "yeah" and kept texting**

[22:23] **so yeah tell me who it is**

[22:24] No one?

[22:24] i **ker casillas fernandez dont try this shit with me**

[22:25] **u know i'll find out eventually anyway**

[22:26] **wait is it that rude barca wrong number guy??**

[22:26] **because its not like me to be the sensible one but if youre giving him shit u know it'll totally backfire on u right??**

[22:27] I'm not giving him shit Sergio, we're just talking.

[22:27] He doesn't even know its me, he just thinks its some guy from Madrid.

[22:28] **iker**

[22:29] **dude**

[22:29] **bro**

[22:29] **dudebro**

[22:30] Please never call me that again

[22:30] **brodude**

[22:31] **u know this will get out right?**

[22:31] **he'll find out its u somehow and you'll be on the cover of marca**

[22:32] **"madrid captain in gay sexting drama"**

[22:32] Oh my god Sergio, it's not like that

[22:33] **not like that /yet/***

[22:34] We're just talking

[22:35] **mmmHHMMMMMmm**

[22:36] **whatever u say**

[22:37] **is he cute at least??**

[22:38] Shut up Sergio

-

[22:39] So I should probably go to bed

[22:39] _B4 11?? lmao old man_

[22:40] I'm not old.

[22:41] I just have to get up early tomorrow

[22:42] _w/e u say_

[22:42] I'm not old!

[22:43] _if u say so_

[22:44] _nite grandpa_

[22:45] I'M NOT OLD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you liked!

**Author's Note:**

> ~~sorry this really sucks~~


End file.
